ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoyo Daidouji
Tomoyo Daidouji (大道寺 知世 Daidouji Tomoyo) is a fictional, major supporting character in Clamp's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. She is Princess Tomoyo's Descendant. Tomoyo Daidouji (大道寺 知世''Daidōji Tomoyo''?) is the best friend of the series' protagonist, Sakura Kinomoto, and her second cousin on their mother's side. The daughter of the president of Daidōji Toy Company, Sonomi Daidōji, Tomoyo lives a life of wealth and is watched over by a team of female bodyguards. She has access to a variety of prototype technological gadgets from her mother's company, and supplies Sakura and Cerberus with different communication devices throughout the series. She is depicted as being mature, kind-hearted, intelligent, and regularly speaking using more formal verb conjugations and expressions than normally seen in elementary students. She is a talented singer, and is shown performing in various school events. In the anime, her musical ability causes her to be targeted by both the Voice and Song cards. When she learns of Sakura's new role as a Cardcaptor, she insists that Sakura must wear "special outfits" and begins providing Sakura with the various costumes she wears during her captures as well as accompanying her on missions to record the events with her video camera. In the manga, some scenes give the appearance that Tomoyo has a crush on Sakura's brother Toya; however, according to an interview in the Cardcaptor Sakura Memorial Book, this was an error caused by one of the finishing artists not being aware that CLAMP intended for Tomoyo to have feelings for Sakura. In future volumes, this is corrected by having a scene note that Tomoyo blushed around Toya because he reminded her of Sakura.[2] While Tomoyo is in love with Sakura, she notes that she is happy to be able to be with Sakura and does not require Sakura to love her back. Instead, she encourages Sakura's love of Yukito, and later becomes Syaoran Li's confidante and ally when he falls in love with Sakura. In the English adaptation Cardcaptors, Tomoyo's name is changed to Madison Taylor. The familiar relationship with Sakura is removed and all dialog suggesting that she has romantic feelings for Sakura are edited to be purely platonic in nature.[3] In the anime adaptation, the character is voiced by Junko Iwao. In Cardcaptors, she is voiced by Maggie Blue O'Hara. In the English dub of Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card, she is voiced by Michelle Ruff. Name Tomoyo means "wise era; wise people" and Daidouji meaning "know the world". Her english adaption name is Madison Taylor. Appearance Tomoyo is an elegant and delicate-looking young girl with porcelain-white skin and long, wavy, grayish-violet hair, which is very similar to that of Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto. It was later revealed that Tomoyo's own mother, Sonomi Daidouji, had made her grow her hair like that so she would look like Nadeshiko. She also has purple eyes, making her and Sakura the only two people to have an eye colour other than brown or gray from her other classmates (excluding Eriol). Personality Tomoyo is the best friend of the series heroine, Sakura Kinomoto. When she discovers that Sakura has become the Cardcaptor, she becomes Sakura's primary assistant by designing "battle costumes" (similar to another CLAMP character, Hokuto Sumeragi, who designs extravagant outfits for herself and her twin Subaru) and filming all of her magical (and non-magical) endeavours. (The videotaping, however, seems to be more to Tomoyo's personal benefit and enjoyment than it is to Sakura's.) Tomoyo faithfully keeps Sakura's new identity secret and often covers for her in times of need. In the early releases of the manga, one of the artists was not aware that Tomoyo had feelings for Sakura. As a result, some scenes in the beginning chapters show Tomoyo with a slight crush on Sakura's brother Toya. Clamp soon clarified the story with each other, however, and Tomoyo is subsequently seen showing more attention towards Sakura. Tomoyo is the daughter of the president of Daidouji Toy Company, Sonomi Daidouji. Sonomi is the cousin of Sakura's mother Nadeshiko Kinomoto , which makes Sakura, Toya and Tomoyo second cousins. Tomoyo's father is never shown in the series and is only alluded to once, but it is apparent that he does not live in the Daidouji household. Her western-style house in Tomoeda is quite grand, with several maids serving the household. She is sometimes attended by the Daidouji family's team of female bodyguards, and has access to prototype technology from her mother's company (including the cell phones she supplies to Sakura and her circle). Tomoyo is very mature for her age. One of her major character traits is her selflessness towards Sakura. Tomoyo is kind, caring, sweet, highly intelligent, beautiful, meticulous, and very melodic (she has a superb singing voice and often has solos in choir recitals) and annoying perfectionist. She enjoys making costumes for Sakura to wear and filming her all the time. She also sings in a club at school. Tomoyo can be slightly over the top at times (only where Sakura is concerned), but otherwise she is pratically perfect in every way. She always speaks using formal verb conjugations and expressions, giving her a unique air of refinement amongst the cast. When needed, Tomoyo can exhibit considerable cunning and resourcefulness, which was most prominently displayed in the final movie (much of which revolved around a complicated scheme she had devised to give Sakura as many opportunities as possible to confess her feelings to Syaoran). Tomoyo aids Sakura's efforts to be in the company of Yukito Tsukishiro on many occasions, and, in the second half of the series, becomes the confidante of Syaoran Li when he finds himself falling in love with Sakura. Cardcaptors In Cardcaptors, Tomoyo is renamed Madison Taylor. Elements that might have hinted at a romantic attachment to Sakura are removed from the story. Her 'love' for Sakura is completely platonic. Despite the removal of a lovers relationship, Tomoyo still acts as Sakura's best friend and supporter, and loves giving Sakura new battle costumes, and filming Sakura on all her adventures. The fact Sakura and Tomoyo were second cousins was also erased from the story, mostly due to the network passing over the episode where Sakura and Tomoyo discover the fact they are related. The episode was aired outside America, but their family connection was limited to being merely friends like their mothers were. Relationships Sakura Tomoyo's relationship with Sakura is full of love and friendship. Tomoyo's actions make it clear that she deeply cares about Sakura, often to the point of obsession. Tomoyo first meets Sakura in the third grade when she receives an eraser in class after forgetting her own. The eraser, likely used only that one time, has become Tomoyo's most precious possession. It was that one random act of kindness that sparked the development of their relationship, where Sakura's ongoing cheerfulness, kindness, and cuteness are matched by equal amounts of love and devotion from Tomoyo. In the manga Tomoyo professes her love for Sakura (albeit not in a very direct fashion) on multiple occasions, marked by the use of flowers in the background to indicate love (a common visual theme in manga and anime). However Sakura has romantic feelings for others throughout the series and never interprets Tomoyo's messages as anything other than expressions of close friendship, which are eagerly returned. Tomoyo has a few conversations (not always with Sakura) in which she suggests, if not outright states, that she has feelings at least a level deeper than "close friendship" which she does not express. Tomoyo herself does not express, or otherwise appear to possess, any feelings of jealousy or resentment toward those that Sakura has romantic feelings for. She instead is completely selfless and loves Sakura to the point where as long as Sakura is happy, Tomoyo is happy, regardless of whom Sakura ultimately loves. In one conversation, Tomoyo has stated to Sakura that she would of course be thrilled if the person whom she loves also loves her back, but what matters most to her is simply that person's happiness. Sakura's response, unknowing that this "person" is herself, replies confidently, "The person you love must be really happy then." In episode 46 of the anime, when Sakura is transported to a world where everyone forgets about their feelings toward the people they love most, she greets Tomoyo in a friendly manner like every day at school, but instead of going on talking to each other, Tomoyo merely changes her shoes and walks away, only to turn back and tell Sakura that they will be late for their classes. Also, at later classes, Tomoyo doesn't hang out with Sakura anymore and wouldn't greet her when Sakura's cheerleading practices were over. Reason would say that this means that Tomoyo cares about Sakura more than anyone else. As far as I've seen, in the anime and manga, they never mention about them being cousins at all! Cerberus Upon meeting Kero for the first time, Tomoyo didn't seem shocked like Sakura had and as such, formed a close relationship with him. Tomoyo seems to find Cerberus amusing, He often tells her to video tape him and she doesn't seem to mind, usually going along with it for his sake. Unlike Sakura, Kero is always cheerful about wearing Tomoyo's costumes (with the exception of the puffed sleeves he wore during the fight card capture), and to be taped on video; he thinks that is a way to show how great he is. Tomoyo also uses Kero as a mascot in the merchandising she herself creates and shares with Sakura (for example, her cellphones). When Kero was in the sky, overlooking the school marathon for Tomoyo, he wore a small headset, had a cellphone around his neck with the phone itself hanging around a piece of string and he also wore a red belt around his wrist. Syaoran Tomoyo is friendly with Syaoran, At first he didn't seem to take much notice of her he neither disliked or liked her. Later on in the third series he seems to open up to her and talk about his feelings for Sakura after much prodding from Tomoyo. She seems to also like teasing him mostly about his feelings for Sakura or Eriol's friendliness towards Sakura. Despite her feelings towards Sakura, she, unlike Meiling Li, tries to help them to confess their feelings, whose tries go further during the second movie. This is because she thinks that Sakura's happiness is also her happiness, and so, she may think that Syaoran is the most likely person to make Sakura happy. The way she does it is subtle, but quite annoying for Syaoran, to whom she teases by telling him what a good couple Sakura and Eriol would make. During the second movie, she and Meiling try to create the perfect atmosphere for the confession, always leaving them alone. Tomoyo in Tsubasa An alternate-universe version of Tomoyo is an important character in the Clamp manga series Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (whose corresponding anime is titled Tsubasa Chronicle). She has appeared as two separate incarnations. Here, Tomoyo is the princess of a country called Japan/Nihon who sends the warrior Kurogane on the quest that causes him to join the dimension travelers. Tomoyo is a powerful miko sorceress responsible for maintaining the wards of Nihon that protect the country from demons. While Tomoyo is her given name, she also goes by the hereditary regnal name of Tsukuyomi, the Princess of Shirasagi Castle who keeps the wards. She has an older sister, Amaterasu (Kendappa-ou of RG Veda), the Empress of Nihon. Tomoyo's powers are related to the moon, which grants her the ability to send people through time and space and also to communicate to others through dreams (or at least other incarnations of herself); she is also a powerful miko magician, with the ability of use seals, cast curses, create energy bindings and barriers, even a kekkai (similar to the ones created by the Dragons of Heaven in X/1999) like a small alternate universe, in which all the damage of a battle remains there, and the exterior remain untouched. Tsukuyomi is a Japanese word associated with the moon, while Amaterasu is associated with the sun. In another universe in the same series, Tomoyo is the President of Piffle Princess, a corporation that sponsors a race with one of Sakura's feathers as the prize. This version of Tomoyo is quite similar to Cardcaptor Sakura's version in personality and circumstances: She owns a video camera with which she plans to tape Sakura's performance in the race and she creates a costume for Sakura to wear. Tomoyo also has female bodyguards in this universe just like the Tomoyo in 'Cardcaptor Sakura'. In this world, there is a brief reference to Kero (Keroberos), shown later in an episode where Kero-chan appears. He makes a very short appearance as a balloon-like figure that resembles him a little in volume 10. She also appears briefly as a school girl in Hanshin Republic. In the Tsubasa Chronicle the Movie: The Princess of the Country of Birdcages, Tomoyo re-appears being as the princess of that country. Her uncle cast a spell upon her to make her lose her ability to speak (alluding to an episode of Cardcaptor Sakura) , however she can still communicate by touching another person and speaking through their mind. Tomoyo's voice actress for Tsubasa is Maaya Sakamoto, who coincidentally supplied the vocals for the third opening of Cardcaptor Sakura, as well as the voice of The Nothing in Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card. She also supplies the vocals for the Tsubasa ending theme "Loop" and "Kazemachi Jet" Gallery http://farm4.staticflickr.com/3510/3290015334_a92b8f8a21_z.jpg?zz=1 Category:Cardcaptor Sakura characters Category:Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle characters